Why Did We Let Her?
by Shiznat
Summary: Buffy and her friends just wanted to know which house they would be in if they went to Hogwarts. Unfortunately it goes wrong. And they get switch with another famous trio also fighting to save the world
1. Whoops

I do not now nor will i ever own buffy the vampire slayer or harry potter, they belong to geniuses.

P.S it's my first fanfic so please be nice. but not too nice because i want to learn.

* * *

**Why did we let her?**

Chapter 1 – Whoops

The Trio sat in an empty room discussing very dire situations.

"So what do Hubba Bubba take?" Buffy asked, confused

"Hufflepuff, Buff, and they take everyone" Willow informed her

"Yea, everyone that doesn't make it into the other ones, so really it's the reject house" Xander added his own view of the house system.

"So Gryffindor takes the brave? Ravenclaw, the smart and Slytherin?" Buffy questioned

"They basically take the evil" Xander informed

"They take the pure blooded, Xand, though they do seem to be evil" Willow corrected

"Well with all the other options I'm going to go with Gryffindor, because I guess I'm brave, I have died twice to save the world" Buffy joked

"Will is obviously Ravenclaw, I would be Hufflepuff with all the other rejects" Xander waited. "Nothing? Lets not all jump to defend me"

"At least it isn't Slytherin" Willow said defensively

"That's all you have? At least it isn't Slytherin? You don't think I could make it into Gryffindor?" Xander proclaimed hurt

"Hey you said it we just agreed" Buffy added off hand

"Maybe I could do a spell to ease your pain Xand. To see which houses we really would be a part of' Willow said

"Are you sure Will? Your magic hasn't exactly been reliable lately" Buffy said trying not to offend Willow

"Yes, are we forgetting to the recent…well forgetting?" Xander added

"Or the car crash with my sister? Or the fact that you gave up magic?" Buffy said scared of Willow's response

"Well, I've gotten better and it's not like I'm tapping into and ancient source of power, I'm just finding out which Hogwarts house we would be in" Willow said slightly defensively

"Will, what would Giles say?" Buffy added

Willow remembered what Giles had said after she brought Buffy back form the dead and was filled with anger, "Giles left, does it matter?"

"Do you promise nothing will go wrong?" both Buffy and Xander said at the same time

"What could go wrong?" said Willow

"Yea Buff it's not like the world will end. It's not is it?" Xander said slightly panicked

"No it is perfectly safe" Willow said

"You said that as if you've done this sort of thing before" Buffy said puzzled

"Well maybe I wanted to know what I would be if I was in the lord of the rings, I would be an elf by the way"

"What was I?" Xander said wondering

"You erm where maybe you were a ah hobbit, Buffy was a human" Willow said rushed

"A hobbit?!" Xander said hurt

"Well I should really start this spell" and with that Willow began to chant while smoke circled them until it completely encompassed them, a large wind developing around them. "Did this happen last time?" Buffy yelled. Willow shook her head. The wind began to die down. When the smoke cleared they found themselves in a candle lit room, decorated in red and gold, and populated by teenagers wearing robes.

"A hobbit?" Xander continued

"Will what happened to your hair?" Buffy asked as she looked at her best friend, now with long hair like when she met her.

"What happened to yours?" Willow asked back. Indeed Buffy's hair was also different, it was still short but not as styled, like when she had first arrived at Sunnydale.

"There are weirder things than hair going on right now. Like where are we?" Xander added noticing his surroundings. "Or what we are wearing?" He added looking at his friends and their robes

"Clothes? Oh hey we are all Gryffindor!" Willow added trying to lighten the mood

"I agree with Xander, where are we?" Buffy asked, though she felt she already knew the answer

"WHERE. IS. MY. WON. WON?!" yelled a hysterical looking teenager.

"Whoops", confessed Willow


	2. Where?

**Why Did We Let Her?**

Chapter Two – Where?

The trio sat in a crowded room discussing dire situations

"Maybe he's apparating out of school?" Harry said thinking out loud

"That's impossible Harry, you can't apparate while on school grounds" Hermione said for the hundredth time

"He is just thinking out loud Hermione" Ron said, finally detaching himself from his girlfriend, Lavender Brown.

"What if I wasn't? He does keep disappearing" Harry said

"Just because he isn't on the map doesn't mean he has disappeared" Ron said

"Shut up Ron, no one is meant to know about that" Hermione said while shooting a glare at Lavender

"Well if my Won Won knows then why can't I?" Lavender finally added

"Because you are not apart of this!" Hermione snapped

"Are you sure it's not because you are not apart of th…" But before she could finish her sentence Harry cut her off

"Can we not do this?!" He could no longer hide is frustration at the situation between Ron, Lavender and Hermione. For too long he has had to watch his two best friends bicker because of the feelings they were unable to admit and Lavender had only made it worse. And to add to it neither of them would believe him about Malfoy.

"Well what do you think Malfoy is up to?" asked Ron, desperate to change the subject

"Can we not discuss this in front of her?" Hermione asked still glaring at Lavender

"Fine. I can take a hint" Replied Lavender and she began to walk away

"I really do think he is apparating out of school. How else would he be able to completely disappear from the marauder's map?" Said Harry

"You can't apparate while on school grounds" Hermione said for the hundred and oneth time

"Well maybe he has found a loop hole Mione" Ron stated

"Listen Ronald, it can't happen, it says so in Hogwarts : A his…" Hermione was cut off

"tory, we know, we know" Ron finished

"Then why do you continue to think it. Don't you think that if there was a loop hole for apparating that Fred and George would be the ones to discover it and not Malfoy?" Hermione fought back

"Well, um maybe he"

"Maybe he what Ron?"

"Maybe he did!" Burst Harry

"Do I need to prove this to you?" said Hermione and she was met with stubborn faces. "Fine, see!" Hermione grabbed both Harry and Ron by their sleeves violently and attempted to apparate.

There was a loud pop in the common room and they were gone, swirling through mist for a moment and then landed unsteadily as all three were still in sitting positions.

"What did you do Hermione?!" Ron yelled

"I _was_ showing you how you can't apparate on school grounds!" Hermione yelled back

"Well it worked. So maybe that is how he is disappearing?" Harry said while thinking

"No he couldn't be because it is impossible to apparate w…" Once again Ron interrupted her

"While on school grounds. Then how do you explain how we got here?"

"Well I can't, it shouldn't have happened and I'm not even sure where we are" Hermione said defensively

"Oh so there _is _something you don't know!" Ron snapped at her

"There are plenty of things that I don't know Ron Weasley, like why you would be with someone like Lavender Brown!" Hermione yelled beginning to become very agitated

"Could you two just stop! I'm sick of you arguing, it's been like this for years. You fight, you make up, you fight, and you make up. I mean we have no idea where we are and you choose now to argue!" Harry could take it no longer

The yelling had caught the attention of a blonde shop keep who began to wonder why there were two male voices coming from the room which had once contained her fiancé and his to friends, both girls, so knowing the area she lived in she picked up the baseball bat she kept for security, then slowly walked to the door that led to the back.

"I only went with Mclaggen as a last resort seeing as my first choice only seems to come up for air when he is about to die of suffocation or to eat! And the rest of the time is attached at the face, to Lavender Brown!" Hermione yelled

At that moment before Ron could fight back the door burst open to reveal the blonde standing with the baseball bat in hand. Harry, Ron and Hermione's instincts set in as they grabbed for their wands and pointed them at the woman

"Ok why are you in my store? Is it for the money because you can't have my money" the woman asked

"We are in a store?" Ron asked

"Yes. You are in my store, the Magic Box" the woman answered

"Magic?" asked Ron

"Where are we?" Harry asked

"The Magic Box, are you not smart?" The woman answered back

"And where is this store?" asked Hermione

"Sunnydale"

"Where?" asked Harry


	3. Hogwarts

**Why did we let her?**

Chapter 3 – Hogwarts

"I still don't understand why they don't use electricity"

"Buff, it's a world of magic try to enjoy it", Xander was attempting to make his friend as enthusiastic about their current predicament as him.

"So magic can is the reason for everything? So it can be blamed for everything?"

"Well obviously not everything", Willow said trying to defend her way of life

"But it's magic's fault that we seem to have been transported into a book series set in the past", Buffy asked

"I wouldn't call it the past, it's only 5 years ago"

"It's still in the past Xand, and how come we are sixteen and seventeen, when we remember living 21 years in our normal lives? Is that magic?" Buffy asked of her friends

"Yes Miss Summers that is magic", Buffy was startled as the older wizard with an oddly long beard and half moon spectacles spoke, as she had forgotten that he was still present in the room, "The question is what magic? But it is far too late to be discussing anything, Minerva, will you please escort our new students to their common room"

"But Albus, surely we should...", She was cut off by the older wizard

"Not to worry, owls have been sent to the Weasley's and all other concerned parties", Willow and Xander were entranced by the authority that geminated from the wizard, Buffy seemed confused.

"Right, you three follow me" at this Xander and Willow rose to their feet and immediately began to follow the cross looking witch, only stopping to look back when they realised their friend was not with them, she slowly rose out of her seat and caught up, "Now you three will unmistakeably be bombarded with questions upon your return to the common room and also from the other students throughout the school tomorrow, so Professor Dumbledore has given each of you a story to explain your sudden presence. Miss Rosenberg" at the mention of her name Willow and the other two stopped admiring their surroundings at focused on the witch, "You are now a Weasley" Willow beamed with excitement, "you're parents are tragically ill and felt better being near family so you moved back from America to stay with your cousin. Mr Harris, your parents have received new jobs in England and you transferred with them, you are a muggle born. As for you Miss Summers" the witch came to a stop in front of a painting of a rather large woman, "You were expelled from your last school"

"Let me guess, I burnt something down", Buffy said

"Yes, the school, it was repaired but you were asked to never return and Hogwarts was the only school willing to accept you"

"I just can't get away from that can I?" Willow and Xander laughed at Buffy's story

"Well here we are, this is your common room you should remember it, if need help ask the sixth year pref… well usually I would say asked the sixth year prefects but we seem to have lost ours. The fifth year prefects should be able to help as well as the older students, also the young miss Weasley whom I assume will be receiving an owl soon should be able to help. You will receive your lesson plan tomorrow at breakfast, we will also try to fix the wand situation. Good night" she said something to the painting, which began to open, and continued on her way muttering something like "this can't be happening, not now".

The trio stood in silence, different expressions on their faces, Willow's was of pure joy, Xander's was a mixture of excitement and confusion and Buffy's was of complete confusion.

"Anya!" Xander yelled breaking the silence

"What?" Buffy and Willow said together

"I just remembered Anya, she must be so confused"

"Xander we have been here for at least an hour, shouldn't you have remembered your fiancé before now?" Willow inquired

"Well yea…" Buffy didn't hear her friends defence as she entered the room found behind the painting. She remembered the room from when she had first arrived, red and gold everywhere, only now that she was less distracted by apparent magical mishap, she noticed the room was quite warm and welcoming, and also the amount of teenagers which were in it.

Upon Buffy's arrival the room had been thrown into silence with everyone eye turning to look at the new arrival. Willow and Xander followed Buffy through and froze at the sight of everyone staring, the silence was broken suddenly by a pecking owl at the window, the sudden intrusion of sound made almost everyone in the room jump. A smallish blonde boy with camera stood and walked to the window to open it, the owl swooped in and landed in front of a red haired girl in the corner and stuck it's leg out, a roll of paper could be seen, slowly the red head took the paper from the bird and read fully aware of the many eyes that were now focused on her. Upon her completion of the note she stood and made her way over to the three in the entrance and brought Willow into a hug saying "Willow it's been years, I barely recognised you", she said this load enough for everyone to hear but followed it with words just for the three "I don't understand what is happening but mum told me to help you so I have no choice, but you will explain everything to me later" she ended the embrace and turned to face the crowd "this is my cousin Willow, her family moved to America years ago, back they have moved back to be closer to family at this time" she ended acting sad and looking towards Willow implying she should do the same.

"I wish our family reunion was under better circumstances" Willow rushed out and following the younger girls lead she dropped her head in an attempt to look sad

"So who are you then?" came a voice from the group of boys near the fireplace.

Under the pressure of everyone staring Xander snapped and blurted "I'm ah Xander, Alexander Harris. My parents got new jobs in England so I transferred here" everyone stared blindly, "and I'm a muggle born" the red head looked confused at him, as buffy turned to look at her friend with amazement of how panicked he was "I'm going to be quiet now", and with that all eyes moved to Buffy

"I'm Buffy Summers I'm new here", she chose not to include to burning aspect of the story in hopes of fending off the reputation she knew she would get.

"She burnt down her old school and Hogwarts was the only school willing to accept her", Xander blurted this out in one breath through panic. As soon as the words left his lips the room broke out into chatter.

"Great, no I really am back at school, thanks Xand", with that Buffy punched Xander in the arm causing him to stumble a few steps

"You're definitely still the slayer" Xander winced in pain

"What's a slayer?" the red head asked and caught everyone's attention. Willow was silent and having flashes of performing Madam Butterfly and was beginning to turn pale from all the attention, Buffy saw her friend looking ill and took advantage.

"It's just something we have back where we're from, wow look at Willow she isn't looking so good, it's been a big trip and there are some family issues, so I think we are going to head up to our room" Buffy rushed as she followed Willow's directions to the staircase.

"I'm also tired so I'm gonna go" Xander ran to the staircase, once he was out of sight the room burst into excited chatter, except for the red head who stood in amazement and slowly went back to her seat to read the letter again in hopes of it making more sense and deciding that tomorrow she would get answers.

Buffy and Willow made it to the sixth year dorm thinking it was all over for the night, but once they opened the door to the room they discovered they were wrong.

"Where is my Won Won?" Yelled the same girl from when they had first arrived

"Lavender you need to calm down" Said a nice looking girl form the bed Lavender had jumped off of.

"Don't tell me to calm down Pavati, my Won Won vanished into thin air!"

"I don't know who this Bon Bon…"

"Won Won!"

"Won Won is or where he is" said Buffy slightly put off by the intensity of the young girl

"See Lavender they don't know either, so just calm down" Pavati was talking in a soothing voice in hopes of calming her friend

"They know something, they turned up exactly where he was! They have to know something!" With this the hysterical girl pulled out her wand. Buffy's slayer reflexes set in, and before Lavender knew what was happening Buffy had reached out and snapped her wand.

"I've had a really bad day" was all Buffy got out before Lavender pushed her aside and ran out of the door followed closely by her friend.

"Buffy you shouldn't have done that" Willow informed her

"What? Broken a piece of wood, was she going to stake us?"

"Buff that was her wand. You could get into a lot of trouble for that and you haven't even been here a full day. Plus knowing Lavender Brown everyone is going to know about it, but an exaggerated version depicting you badly"

"Great I'm here for a day and it's like I'm back in Sunnydale, a bad reputation and I attacked the Cordelia"

"Welcome to Hogwarts"


End file.
